dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:King wiki
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 18:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Gods Among Us , User:Yami444 |text=Join Fanon Canon }} stop adding "Dragon Ball Fanon" category to pages that it shouldn't be on. if you are confused look at the category description and see what pages are in it currently Character Pages , |text=Do you plan on actually adding more content to your character pages? As they stand now they are technically stubs and are subject for deletion. }} Okay My apologies. I'll add to them. Can you give me time? Any kind of response will gratefully be appreciated fellow Dragon Ball Fan.n =D --King wiki (talk) 05:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your cooperation. Also, for future reference, when communicating with another wikian message them on their talk page. Keep writing and don't get discouraged! -Gozon (talk) second request: "stop adding "Dragon Ball Fanon" category to pages that it shouldn't be on. if you are confused look at the category description and see what pages are in it currently " That's Enough You said you would add to your pages, but other than spamming categories and adding one tidbit of input to Goku's descendants, you have done nothing to add substance to your numerous character pages. -Gozon (talk) Actually I have. I add categories that match the justin chatwin page, for exapmle Fasha being Goku's mother, Frieza's mother being revealed, and most of all, fan films I made myself. If I'm mistaken, what should I do? King wiki (talk) 05:53, March 3, 2015 (UTC) What I mean is, actual content other than the table present on all of your pages. Adding categories is okay, but when there is about 30 categories for a page with one sentence written and a hastily filled out table, there is a problem. What you should do is look around at other people's character pages and what they did, i.e. having sections describing their personality, history, abilities, etc. Dat ain't Fan Fiction Objects and people aren't fan fiction, don't add those to the fan fiction category. Fan fiction is only classified as actual stories. And P.S., Zarbon isn't a girl ~Gozon Dragon Ball Fanon articles are articles that relate specifically to the governing of this wiki, i.e. the Article of the Months page. ~Gozon Accident Sorry, I didn't expressly mean to do that. I don't know how it happened, actually, I noticed that sometimes my account randomly reverts some edits on a page I was viewing from time to time. I will undo the edit, but some of the categories you used were completely redundant or non-applicable on that page, including your use of the siblings and brothers category. While Goku is a sibling and a brother, there is no clarification of it made in your universe, as you have yet to write a story for these characters. A helpful suggestion in the future is to cut down on all the categories and write more stories on the wiki. ~Gozon Apology ULTRA GRATEFULLY accepted! :) King wiki (talk) 00:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Fanon Usage Final request: don't misuse the "Dragon Ball Fanon" category. This is for pages related to the wiki (the rules page, the article of the month page, the admin request page, stuff like that). Another misuse of this category for achievements will result in a ban. -KidVegeta (talk) Affirmative King wiki (talk) 22:59, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Tuffles Not every Tuffle is a Machine Mutant Okay. King wiki (talk) 01:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC)